Another life
by VacantEyes
Summary: This is AU hitsumatsu. Drama-sort-of with obvious romance, lots of OOC. Set in modern day Tokyo as much as I can get from mangas.Another saga that I started. Any gamers?
1. When we met

Hiya ! here's yet another new one I started. I know , I should finish my other babies before but this haunted me like a plague. So here it is. Please tell me if you like it, might motivate me to continue

* * *

**When we met  
**

Hitsugaya sipped an espresso as he stared at his Sony VAIO's screen and waited in Café Noir –one of the most popular coffee shop at Ginza. Occasionally, he would peer at the street through the huge glass.

There was a huge open entrance door and all seating arrangements were made in such a way to prioritize comfort and privacy with corner sofas, partially hidden from each other by potted plants and some narrow wooden barricades.

It was a Sunday afternoon with a cool breeze keeping the place well-ventilated.

This was Hitsugaya's usual haunt, he liked the place…and felt most at ease here. After all, his first day job was here.

But that was 5 years ago. And he had come a long way now. Long way enough to hold 80 ownership of the shop. Being under 21 had its disadvantages. He couldn't buy property, without some help from an adult.

Still, he had a dependable supporter and thanks to that, he has back up. He could afford to take a drastic step now.

He had decided.

He wouldn't care about being disinherited anymore. He wanted his freedom.

Though it would be a shame to give up after holding on for 13 years.

* * *

He eyed his iphone's screensaver and wondered how more tardy was his friend going to be.

_Better give her a call before I ..._

His thoughts were interrupted by a scream of delight; he almost dropped the handheld in shock.

_Women can be so shrill._

He eyed the occupants of the previous table. There seemed to be three women. Two were facing him while one was obscured by the palm leaves between them as well as the thin bamboo divider.

"Hush!", the screened woman begged.

_Oh! Older women, Pah!_

One of the women he could see seemed excited and bossy, "Oh! Geesh, you could've told us before. My God! Such luck! Dont you think so too, Isane?"

The next woman who seemed younger than the one beside her, 22 at most, if not less, nodded a bit hesitantly or rather shyly , Hitsugaya couldn't gauge.

The woman in question seemed unhappy about the news as she protested,"Yeah! But Shiho, I really don't want to-! I think I am too young to.. "

"Oh! Pish! Tosh! You are 23!"

Hitsugaya smiled absent-mindedly as he searched for his friend's number in his contacts, he could feel the woman behind the plant wince.

_23, huh? Thats 5 years older than me, almost as old as ..._

He stopped scrolling down his list of contacts for a second and glanced with a bit of wonder at the three women who weren't near enough to notice him staring.

If they were near enough, they would have inevitably noticed his appearance. Hitsugaya was inviting stares anyway from the other tables around him except for the one. They seemed a bit too caught up in their conversation anyway.

And Hitsugaya with phone in hand was drawn in to theirs.

Shiho piped again," No matter what you say, this engagement is pretty useful to you. Now Jun-kun's debt will be cleared and he can pursue his modeling career with no more hindrance. You have done enough as his sister. It's time to have your own life."

Timid Isane tried to put her thoughts across," Bu-but,Shiho-chan don't you think she should at least kn-know this man. I mean, she-she hasn't even seen him! "

Shiho shrugged her shoulders and then looked at the prospective bride pointedly.

"Listen, if you keep on moping about that stupid man, you will never get married. Besides, you are beautiful and young now, not forever, yeah? and this is the time to bag the rich ones. If he is younger, all the more easier, you can play him in your hand. You can't be heir to Kawasaki Motors, Jun-kun might still have a chance and you know your uncle will keep him well since he doesn't have any son. You can cement your.."

" Shi-Shiho-chan, you mustn't!"

"I know- Shiho- I know..Thank you so much, Isane."

Hitsugaya heard the sigh in her voice and from Shiho's quite long lecture, he understood the situation.

He heard and saw the lady get up with her back still towards him, giving him time and sense to draw his eyes back to his PDA.

Shiho looked at her and said,"Ah! wait-I "

" I need to freshen up a bit, Shiho- Isane, 'll be right back"

As he punched the buttons looking at the small screen, he whispered under his breath,  
" Fear not, Madame. This problem of yours will soon disappear-" He glanced up as he felt a breeze blow through door as the woman approached to pass him by. He heard Shiho calling,

"Ran, I'll order for you then.."

His fingers stopped working and for a split second, his thoughts too.

The woman was tall, had long strawberry blond wavy hair and one of the most curvaceous figures he had ever seen. The summer afternoon breeze threw the locks of her hair around and the faltering rays of sunlight haloed her form. But that wasnt the only thing that caught his eye. -

_Turquoise eyes_...and upturned lips with a hint of pale pink gel, sharp features with a slightly tanned skin gave her a striking appearance.

She was an extremely beautiful looking woman.

It took Hitsugaya 2 seconds to return his gaze to the i-phone in his hand.

His thoughts didn't follow his eyes though. They were pretty much blank.

The woman who passed him by looked straight ahead as she walked past.

Hitsugaya's phone rang.

"Yachiru? You finally called-"

"Wow, mister! You sure you want me to drop in?"

"Eh?"

"That woman, who passed you by, it was like you guys were talking to each other through your eyes or something..You were so staring at each other.."

"Wha-t are you talking about? Is this the time to…--Wait! was she looking at me??"

Yachiru didn't answer, she just laughed.

"…………-- why is your voice echoing?"

"'Cause I am right in front of you, genius!"

Hitsugaya instinctively looked around and spotted his friend pop from behind a separator screen with a huge knowing grin.

* * *

Hitsugaya was the third grandchild of the head of the Seireitei Business Group (SBG). From the day, his mother died, when he was just five, he was picked up by his grandfather's men and henceforth, grown to be the heir of the thriving corporate empire and though he had two very "eligible" much older cousins, he knew he was due to be the main predecessor of his grandfather , his rebellious mother being his favourite.

Too bad, that his grandfather didn't pamper those he _'liked'_.

Living in another person's shadow wasn't easy, though Hitsugaya did surpass his mother in all the expectations his grandfather had of him. However, in his heart, he knew his grandfather didn't want an heir, he wanted a puppet.

And added to that, Hitsugaya was keenly aware of the fact that his two older cousins didn't like his presence. One was hypocritically affectionate of him while the other was icily cold since day one.

And Hitsugaya grew up by himself under these amiable circumstances.

His one oasis for the longest time he could remember was Hinamori. His childhood friend, support and then fiancé.

He had been looking forward to this day in his adulthood. Until, his grandfather announced the engagement was off. Hinamori had strangely disappeared from any contact point or medium, even her parents never said where she was, her friends didn't know. It was since then, Hitsugaya planned to really leave SBG behind. He knew his grandfather had something to do with her disappearance.

* * *

In one of the most expensive mansions in Tokyo, there was a private party going on. A chosen few notables of the Tokyo business world were wining and dining. Along with some members of the SBG.

Upstairs, in one of the huge palatial suite-like bedrooms, Hitsugaya tried to loosen the collar of his tux while standing in front of his tall bedroom mirror. He managed to fiddle with the bow enough to twist it completely crooked until his much older butler/attendant/friend refixed it for him.

" Master Hitsugaya, I understand that you are nervous but I am afraid, you really must concentrate. "

Hitsugaya, distracted and irritated complained, " Not you too, Ukitake-san. You know I plan to reject the proposal. And also, Ukitake-san, whats with the 'Master'? I always tell you to call me Toushirou."

Ukitake raised his brows and tilted his head, "Master, I have always also said it isn't very advisable to create a commotion in front of Yamamoto-sama."

Hitsugaya tried to calm himself down, "But that old coot gets deaf with every protest I make, he believes marriage and business are the same. I have no problem doing business deals but this is preposterous! Why doesn't he use Sosuke-nii or Byaku-nii?"

Ukitake continued, " The thing is that Yamamoto-sama is very old school and tonight, its just the announcement, that you would be a part of SBG formally since you are of age now."

Hitsugaya braced himself.

_Calm down, I can still work out something._

Hitsugaya came down the stairs through a sudden reduction of chatter as if he were a princess in her first ball. He found it embarrassing but he knew more such moments were still to come. The good thing was he knew some people here and he had been in such parties before.

However, the one thing that was on everyone's mind was that he was the only one his age there.

There were some who were close to his age though. Namely- Ichigo, Renji and Hisagi–they all worked in SBG but actually were owners of three businesses respectively- all co-owned by Hitsugaya in partnership with each.

They met at the buffet table.

Renji:"So- Toushirou, big day today, huh?"

Toushirou: "Hardy-har-har"

Ichigo: " Say, weren't you going to get cut off soon?"

Toushirou: "Not until Grandpa drops the bomb."

Hisagi: " Hmmm…Hitsugaya-san, wasn't this party supposed to be exclusive, there weren't any celebrities invited, were there?"

Toushirou looked up from the punch bowl in mild surprise and caught Hisagi staring at something open-mouthed. He followed Hisagi's line of sight and saw the object that caught his attention.

_Oh my God! What is she doing here?_

Renji piped up: Not bad, Shuuhei, though I have to say for a first time interest, she's way above your league. Aim lower, the possibility of a catch is greater.

Hisagi blushed.

Hitsugaya scolded: Cut it out Renji, this one's for _me_.

All three stared at him wide eyed.

* * *

6 hours earlier.

_Waiter! Waiter!_

_Yes, ma'am._

_Who was that guy that was here?_

_Which guy, Ma'am?_

_The young guy who sat there a moment ago and just left, he had white hair, he had laptop and --he looked…...presentable._

_Oh, You're talking about Hitsugaya-san, ma'am. He just left with his girlfriend._

Matsumoto's heart sank at the sound of his name and the word 'girlfriend'.

The waiter's call brought her out of distraction.

_Will that be all, ma'am?_

_Thanks!_, She barked, irritated, _and don't call me ma'am._

Ran Matsumoto returned to her seat. Shihoin Yoruichi asked her, "wassamatter, hon? Found someone you like?"

"What are you talking about, Shiho? I ...-I just-"

"He-h", Yoruichi teased, "you seem to hold on to that waiter quite tenaciously, dear. you were quizzing about that boy, weren't you?"

Matsumoto looked up surprise and then feigned composure, "what boy? "

Yoruichi merely looked at her.

Matsumoto then scratched her head and mildly blushed, "I just had a feeling that he was _the one._"

Yoruichi raised one eye brow.

"Not _the one-_ one. I mean, he was – you know- the guy I was supposed to get married to."

"We-ll, is he?"

"Nah"

"That 'nah' sounds prêt-ty disappointed."

"Yeah,…… and he was really cute too."

* * *

Back to now ...

...Matsumoto had been wondering why Yamamoto called her to the party and imagine her surprise when she saw the same guy there – staring back too.

Hitsugaya saw Matsumoto for the second time that day and the first thought that struck his head was..

_She looks great even at night._

Matsumoto was wearing a dark red party gown with her hair done up. For some reason, her skin looked much whiter esp with her dark red lip stick.

She looked as breathtaking as Hitsugaya remembered her.

And before Hitsugaya knew it, he was already approaching her.

And years later, Matsumoto had told Hitsugaya that had he turned his back then, she never would have ever spoken to him again.

* * *

(..to be continued...hopefully.. please do tell me if you want to know more...)


	2. Are you?

_No-one liked this? TT...Ah, well...Still here's the next chapter with love... _

_**Are you…?**_

There are those moments in life when you feel that your heart almost stops when someone approaches. And even though you might be looking away, you just know that they are headed for you and you can feel their every step coming closer.

And when you turn to them, you can't help breaking into a smile and you know and can see the same kind of smile in that person's face.

It just makes you think, if you can really think without being overwhelmed, _where was this person for all these years? _

Matsumoto Ran might have just experienced this kind of moment for the first time in her life.

But you see, Hitsugaya doesn't smile…..generally.

So she wasn't greeted with a smile by the icy lad.

But instead, a blank look which she found intriguing, _what does that mean?_

" Are you erm-", Hitsugaya, --the great Hitsugaya was lost for words. It suddenly occurred to him that anything he could say at that point would sound like a pick up line.

_Are you looking for someone?_

**Lame-**

_Are you lost?_

**Very lame!**

_Are you new here?_

**What the heck??**

Hitsugaya looked a bit troubled, and Matsumoto instinctively detected that despite his almost blasé expression.

"I am Ran, Ran Matsumoto. ", Matsumoto picked it up with a smile, she thought it was extremely cute how puzzled he seemed.

"I-actually am one of the hosts here."

Matsumoto gave him a slightly startled look, and without thinking said, "..But your name is Hitsugaya."

Hitsugaya now gave her a surprised look and might have said something more but..

"Aaah! Isnt it Ran-san? My, what a surprise!"

Hitsugaya turned to see the corpulent CEO of Nishimura Incorporated waddling towards them.

Then he looked at Ran to see a slight look of extreme anger flit through her eyes as they settled with a cool distant look.

"Why? How nice to meet you again, Nishimura-san. I see your wife is invited too.", an unexpected instant plastic smile appeared on her face.

Nishimura seem to nervously give a quick glance around before reverting back to her. Then he caught sight of Hitsugaya, "Oho! I see you have met Toushirou here. "

Hitsugaya never understood the concept of people he barely knew calling him by his first name, and as in this case, someone he didn't know. He however was very familiar with the bio data collected on this person. Nishimura was known to cause many women to leave the company due to harassment. Needless to say, in an inappropriate way.

Nishimura continued in a rather pompous manner, " Toushirou, my boy. Good show in inviting my PA. I must say I am surprised to see her here. Now, Toushirou, if you will have to excuse me taking her away to …"

Matsumoto was about to protest with her temper ready to burst out, she felt a slap behind her waist.

Hitsugaya lightly slapped his chubby hand away and rested his very ginger on the fabric around her waist, she barely felt his touch at all.

" .. I am afraid to say, Nishimura. Your ex-PA is my escort for the evening. I am sure you have yours too. "

Nishimura turned around to see his middle aged wife glaring at him.

Hitsugaya took the opportunity to guide Matsumoto out of the vicinity.

Ran merely laughed as she felt the slight pressure burning at her waist, " Ha ha, Hitsugaya-kun, how did you know that I was an ex-PA?"

Hitsugaya merely breathed as he walked beside her trying not to look or touch her though her head was close to his chin, " He's a waste of flesh. No self-respecting woman would gain anything by staying close to him."

Matsumoto glanced at him and said, " I don't think it's such a waste. I came to know your first name."

Hitsugaya blinked but neither looked nor said anything.

_What is this thing? This feeling? What an odd feeling_…like a rush of blood every moment he spent with her. He didn't like feeling so uncalculated and abstract. It made him feel less in control. He never had this before.

Matsumoto could feel his distance and rightly deduced that this how he normally was. His naiveté was a warm comfort. She barely knew this person, hardly had anything to do with him yet, somehow, she felt a budding trust in this guy.

"How far do you plan to take me, Hitsugaya-san?"

They were at the end of the hall and near the stairwell. Hitsugaya felt the heat in his ears as he thought she might be thinking he was leading her upstairs. ……… which wasn't unusual in many such parties.

He turned to look at her and finally posed the question, he wanted to ask all along, "Why are you here?" though he had known the answer long enough.

Suddenly there was silence, and everyone turned their attention to a figure that stood on a mini pedestal along with two men in black with dark glasses and earphones.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentleman. ", an ancient looking but firm and authoritative septuagenarian greeted the guests, " As many of you know, today is the anniversary of SBG."

Hitsugaya looked pointedly at the old man as the light had dimmed and a bright light shone over the head of SBG- Yamamoto-Genryūsai. It was amazing how such an old figure could command such respect and in some knowledgeable people's case, fear. He might be way above the active age, but his wile, drive and persistence rivalled many of the youth generation.

"..Today it is my pleasure to announce that Toushirou" (He intentionally left out the surname), "who will be joining SBG formally."

Matsumoto suddenly found another pair of undetectable men in black appear from nowhere and lead Hitsugaya to the pedestal, in the midst of the limelight.

Matsumoto could feel his wave of resentment just looking at his eyes which he swiftly hid by lowering his eyelids. _He was brought up well, to respect his elders_, she thought _but he is too smart to be fooled by all the show. _

She couldn't help giving a form of reassurance, by holding his arm and pressing it. He shot her a brief look and was surprised to see she looked concerned.

He didn't know her, never spoke to her before, but knew, she meant it, even in the sparse lighting. Whether she did it in a friendly manner, or something else, he didn't know, he nonetheless knew he was expecting the latter. His growing attraction to her was both distressing as well as unavoidable.

He stood looking straight at his future business associates as his grandfather gave a short speech about his credentials that Hitsugaya chose to inform his grandfather of. He thought he would get a turn to speak as would naturally follow but his shrewd predecessor had something else in mind.

"………however, the good news doesn't end here! I have something else to add, Ran-chan, would you please join me on this podium?"

_Oh God! Is it now, then?_

Hitsugaya towered over his grandfather and suddenly looked like a school boy with his look of amazement as she climbed up the podium.

Her hopes of a rejection on his part were dashed.

Yamamoto held Ran at one side and Hitsugaya at the other and announced, " Ladies and gentlemen, once again, I will delight you and myself with the declaration of the engagement of my dear grandson- from SBG and Ran – from the Kawasaki family."

A thunderous clap arose from the audience though not many in number and Matsumoto, a bit disoriented from the focussed light, searched for the smug face of her uncle. She was glad that Jun wasn't here. The last thing she wanted to see was his face breaking into a murderous rage. Since Hitsugaya was 2 years younger than he was.

It was on the tip of his tongue, the practiced speech of rejection. But Hitsugaya couldn't utter a word as he glanced at his fiancé above his grandfather's head. He saw a look of disappointment affecting her features and then she glanced at him, her look was inscrutable.

_It is now or never!_

He let go of his grandfather, as gradually as he could, standing apart. Matsumoto's face registered surprise.

Yamamoto looked at him quizzically and then with a twinkle in his eyes, said aloud, "Perhaps, my grandchild would like to say something before we go on with the arrangement."

Hitsugaya looked at the crowd in darkness, who waited for him to speak in silence. Yamamoto quickly departed leading Matsumoto along.

Hitsugaya was left alone on the podium. The words of his determined speech came back to him.

"……..since day one, I have known the ins and outs of the business of SBG. I have been working in this group much before today, to make SBG the lifeline of the people of Japan. I have believed in the motto of the company – ' See, Believe, Get it!' and worked towards it…….. and have been proud to work so until _today_…. "

In those few words, Matsumoto realized. _He knew_.

He knew she wasn't happy with the arrangement. And that he had heard the petty discussion in _Café noir_. And that he was going to reject the proposal, and that he would do that by leaving the Yamamoto family.

She didn't know what made him take the decision; she was sensible enough to apprehend the arranged marriage wasn't the only reason. ………….. And she was honest with herself enough to admit this wasn't actually what she wanted.

Marriage was one of the firmest foundations of love in her life and belief and she, like so many other women in the world, dreamt of a day she would marry the love of her life. And though this boy- the hidden genius of finance and business she had heard so much about before and met just today, isn't the love of her life, she knew this just might be the last time, she would see him if he rejected the proposal.

Besides, why on earth did she contact her uncle about if he wouldn't clear Jun's debt. The repayment depended on whether, she would marry into the Yamamoto family or not. How would Kawasaki-san react if this arrangement didn't materialize?

In the significant pause, that Hitsugaya surprised the guests in, he located the surprised faces of many people he knew except for Ichigo, Renji and Hisagi (who looked happy for some reason) . He gathered his courage to finally sever the ties………. After all the years of persistence.

Then, his eyes fell on Matsumoto.

He had to admit to himself, ………..he hadn't thought about any other woman he saw just once as much as he did today…… though it didn't give him sufficient grounds to marry her……….he still………..didn't want his contact with her to end…..

……. She could not be worth it…..she could be someone who would use him like some women who he met before… even though she would certainly be the most attractive among them….

Never a single impractical decision in life, not a single unpremeditated risk taken, this final step was to take off the ground below his feet …… all for a marriage he had doomed from the start……. But the thing was…… he couldn't shirk off the strong chemistry with this older woman……she stood out in the crowd like a candle in the darkness… with that earnest anxious look on her face….

_So be it then….. _he whispered under his breath as he continued his speech

"…and now I am formally a part of it, Thanks for accepting me and I hope to do good business with you in future. Yorushikun onegaishimasu."

He took a slight bow and side glanced to see the relieved face of Matsumoto.

_What are you getting yourself into, Toushirou?_

He sighed…………not very unhappily.


	3. But my story is different

_This is to those lovely people who still have the heart to tolerate my whimsical romances...and those who care enough to leave kind words for me ........ Thanks Rachel for pointing out the mistakes, must have been sleeping through and I am too lazy to revise my work..  
_

_

* * *

  
_

_**But my story is different**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Same day, 11 pm.

Hitsugaya rotated the ring on his finger with his thumb as he dialled Urahara's number. He hated rings because of this habit, it was a habit which annoyed Hinamori too. That was before she left.

" What may I do for the Ice Prince tonite?"

" Need some background information."

" ..the file is on its way to your mailbox."

Hitsugaya quirked an eye-brow. Then after remembering something said, " Your woman's name is Shiho, right?"

"Ai-ya, Hitsugaya-kun is as sharp as ever" Kisuke grinned with mirth.

" In future, do **not** decide things on your own, Urahara.", Hitsugaya warned in a cold voice. (click!)

_Tcheh! Old fox!_

He looked forward at the shimmering water body under the full moon as he stood on the balcony. He was glad that he had bought the apartment on the top floor of a 12 storey building that overlooked Tokyo Bay. It was the place he was supposed to stay once he got cut off from SBG. ….. Though that didn't materialize after all…. The street below with cars running at full speed and the city of lights made the bay look even darker than it would normally would. He took out a cigarette and lit it.

He went over the files in his mailbox in his i-phone and checked the attachment. It seems the sly fox did his job thoroughly, not only did he find out every detail on Matsumoto, he also did a run down on the brother. He recognized the face which appeared in billboards nowadays. The resemblance was very vague; he wondered whether they were real siblings.

Then he started reading the final part. Which understandably incensed him.

Because it begun with :-

_**Rumours about Ran Matsumoto**_

_Even though a pretty straight forward, gorgeous woman with an open personality, however, it is speculated by anonymous well wisher A, " She's a secret assassin. I have seen her brief case of more than 3 guns in detached parts- extended barrel, back-stop and scope. "_

Hitsugaya looked at it with droopy eyes.

_Well wisher B says, " She used to be the body guard for an underworld gang back in HK? _(Was she ever there?) _but then she had a change of heart and decided to become a normal citizen. She has a Chinese dragon tattoo in a private place." _

A grimace was already beginning to form on his face.

_Yet another said, " She actually used to be an escort in 'Sweet Lucy' and a Yakuza fell in love with her, pursued her until she said 'yes'. Then she finally got sick of him and is now in hiding" _

Hitsugaya shook his head in resignation and trashed the file.

"Note to self, kill Urahara next time we meet."

oOo

He eyed the rolling numbers at the bottom of the screen of his phone and noted the closing down prices. TSE was performing like he had anticipated. He felt a bit guilty of using his engagement as a leverage to win a few more million yen.

Engagement and then marriage sometimes resulted in a merger in the corporate world and he knew his grandfather was planning on buying out Kawasaki motors since automobiles was one the few industries SBG hadn't entered as yet. And even though the owner of the company refused to sell it out, he eventually agreed to it if there were a marriage settlement. The unexpected thing was his grandfather also agreed which was a huge surprise, since even though Kawasaki was one of the oldest and the more famous established industries and its gross earnings brought it to the top 30 of Tokyo, they weren't comparable to SBG's smallest ventures which ranked among the top 10. There was a catch, but Hitsugaya couldn't gauge it from the company profile, credit report or internal information that Urahara had got him.

Hitsugaya knew from an early age that his free will would be revoked in significant decisions, like marriage and career path and had longed for freedom. But the thing was, he was very ambitious too and since Hinamori had disappeared, he had ceased to care about his romantic side of life. Yes, there were women but they pursued, he relented, and after getting what they wanted, they left. Some were clingy but Hitsugaya's cold manner sparked fear.

The reason he didn't care where Hinamori was, was because he had an idea where she was, and proof too. It didn't take him long to realize that those numerous visits to his house wasn't mostly because of him. It took him some years after his vow to earn freedom to find where she was, thanks to Urahara. And then he decided he could care less about a girl willingly devote herself to a man who had innumerable women. Hitsugaya, however, knew Yamamoto had something to do with that too. But he was a bit puzzled why would Yamamoto prefer Kawasaki Motors over Hina Enterprises, a Nikkei225 fixture and forerunner. Even though he knew, that Hina Ent.'s CEO wouldn't go for a merger, a connubial relation was favourable for joint ventures and further expansion.

Hitsugaya woke up from his reverie by a phone call from Yachiru.

"Up late again, your freezing highness?"

"Little girl, its past your bedtime."

"Little girl wants to hear a story."

Hitsugaya sighed, " It was okay, till the 'happily ever after'."

"Did the prince kiss the princess?"

"No, but the princess did get a diamond ring."

"Hmmm….cold stone or a warm kiss, which feels better?" He could hear her weighing each option.

"… whichever stays longer…"

"Hmph! You cynic! Whatever happened to romance?"

"It never left the books. Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"Don't you have work tomorrow?"

" I wake up punctually and you are always late. Go to bed, pinky."

" After you, snow."

"I AM in bed."

"..is it on the beach? I can hear the wind, you know.."

"Smart ass, I refuse to help you with your next homework then…"

Yachiru in genuine consternation, " No, no, snow. OK, I will sleep then..but please do get some sleep tonight. "

Hitsugaya paused at her concern. His insomnia was a frequent habit that he came to accept as a part of his life. He had now stopped fighting it.

He looked at the Tokyo bay from far and the shadow of a lone pedestrian staring at it,and said, " OK, pink. I will, now you-", he suddenly hitched his breath.

"….Snow…………… Snow?---- Shirou?"

Hitsugaya's attention returned after a few seconds, "..Eh?..Oh, sorry Kus. Don't worry, pet. I will turn in now so give the bogeyman my regards."

Yachiru was cut off mid sentence. She looked at the pale pink fone in wonder.

" what's the sudden hurry….?? and 'pet'? "

Hitsugaya rarely called her 'pet'. And when he did, she knew he was either vainly trying to gloss over or was trying to piss her off.

In this case, she knew it was the latter. She hoped there were a romantic reason for it.

Yachiru was the kouhai of Hinamori and met Hitsugaya through her. She was genuinely happy to meet the younger fiancé of her sweet sempai and sometimes, was a go-between the two childhood friends. She sometimes had felt that Hinamori had the tendency to treat Hitsugaya like a child and she being the same age as him, had sympathized with the younger male. Their friendship grew after Hinamori left and Hitsugaya started getting restless and insomniac. She liked to believe that she provided some solace to the young prodigy. She had no idea what kind of pressures he dealt with especially after the emotional letdown but she knew there was much more affection between her and her adoptive father, Kenpachi Zaraki than him and his blood relations.

"Still up, Chiru?"

Yachiru jumped.

"Oh! Dad! Why are you peeping in through the door?"

"..yaw don' talkin' to yer boy fren?"

"…No need to get jealous, my 'boy fren's' got engaged this evening…"

Zaraki rushed in trepidation and pointed a finger at her, " Yaw-yaw didn'! didja?"

Yachiru smiled, "..Dad, if I were engaged, I would tell you so after my marriage and first kid. "

* * *

oOo

Kisuke cackled at himself as he heard the dial tone (back track to Hitsugaya's call). The _Urahara Shoten_ detective agency was still open at midnite ready for any client who wanted to preserve their anonymity and had unusual requests as long as it wasn't murder.

Urahara relaxed on his chair still smiling under his hat with his legs on the table, the mild light gleaming over him and on the seedy looking office in the fifth floor of a rundown building in Roppongi. An unconventional place for their only office but then again, it eased and drew many clients because of that.

" Someday, your impudent humour is going to kill you", said a dark skinned woman who stood by the window watching a very different Tokyo than Hitsugaya.

Urahara merely grinned not moving an inch from his position, " I am a very careful man, Yoruichi-san. And a very useful one too. I display each of these qualities one at a time."

"Hmph!", Yoruichi levelly smirked, " And still you play him."

" It becomes more interesting this way."

" …even if this puts his life in danger..?", Yoruichi turned around and eyed his hat, pointedly.

" Trust me, I am a good judge of character.."

Yoruichi turned back to the window and watched an unconscious drunkard by a dumpster being robbed by a heavily made up woman with cheap flashy clothes, she said with a sigh, " Unfortunately, this time, I can't disagree with you."

* * *

oOo

" Thank you, Onee-san but where did you-"

Matsumoto cut the line on her cell and looked at the Tokyo Bay wistfully. These were the nights when she wished she hadn't given up on sake. She missed her drinking buddy but she didn't want to get his wife mad. Her best friend couple. – Kyouraku Shunsui and Nanao.

She smiled as she watched the reflection of the moon on the water and reminisced how she had introduced her then boss and her best friend and never in her dreams, thought they would hook up. Now, they have been married for 3 years and are even expecting a child.

Speaking of which, even she was engaged.

"But my story is different.", she thought.

She stared at the huge stone on her finger, glinting of a thousand colours and guessed Hitsugaya must not even have known about the ring.

She really wished that Hitsugaya had rejected the proposal from his end. She supposed that she really didn't get time to get that boy to hate her. She had so many things on the list. It escaped her mind that she had wished otherwise at the precise moment of decision and that she was now going against her own personal choice.

"I should have talked to him properly.", she said aloud pouting her lips at no one in particular.

"About what?"

Matsumoto reeled around and almost stumbled in surprise, " You!? Toushi-no-Hitsugaya-kun?"

Hitsugaya almost caught her but then stopped as she recovered by herself. He never felt so hesitant to touch a woman before, he wondered why now.

Then dismissed these thoughts away quickly.

" What are you doing here?"

_Ah-ah…there I go again, such lame choice of words. Of course, she can be here. She's an adult and it's a public area._

Matsumoto cocked her head to the side and then straight back up, " To catch some fresh air and watch the beautiful scenery. And you?"

Hitsugaya showed a little surprise and then replied in an apologetic tone, " Midnight stroll, I live closeby."

"Oh! That's a surprise, how come you don't live in one of the Yamamoto mansions?"

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, "You are right, there aren't any family residences here. You seem to know us well." That was an overstatement but he wanted to make his point.

Matsumoto blinked, " We-ll, all your residences are famous. I've seen pics in the newspaper." Which wasn't true and Hitsugaya noticed it. But he didn't push the issue any further. He wanted her to relax.

He managed the faintest smile he could, " What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Matsumoto was amused. She thought that Hitsugaya might just be a tad egoist. He automatically had assumed though it was him that she was talking about.

" Well, not exactly you but you will do.", Matsumoto turned her head to watch the bay once again.

Two lone strangers talking by the moonlit bay in Tokyo. Makes a good scope for a short story, huh?

Hitsugaya stood beside her leaning on the rails and watched the waters too.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Matsumoto began, " Um…How -"

"Hitsugaya Toushirou"

"Eh?"

Hitsugaya looked steadfastly forward and said, " I never introduced myself to you though you know my name."

"We-ll, step one was over long ago", Matsumoto smiled.

" What's step two?"

Matsumoto turned to look at him with an almost teasing smile touching her pale pink lips, "Do you drink?"

* * *

oOo


End file.
